


Falsettos One shots

by orphan_account



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: TW: Child Abuse





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Child Abuse

Jason sat in his room lying on his phone, quickly closing Tumblr when Mendel knocked on the door, then opening it a second later. 

"Hey, do you have some time?" Mendel asked him with a big smile on his face.

"Yes?" Jason warily responded.

"I've noticed that you are always in your room, on your phone." Mendel sat on Jason's bed.

"I know."

"I think you have depression."

"No duh. I know, and social anxiety. My meds are at dads house because mom won't let me have 'unauthorized medicine' in the house, even though I've been to a real doctor and gotten it prescribed."

"Oh, really."

"Yeah, your tiny pea brain can't comprehend that though, I've had social anxiety since I was 12, and depression since I was 14."

"I'm sorry Jase. We love you."

"Yeah, right"

"Excuse me young man? That isn't how we talk to adults in this house. Converse with me, have a conversation."

"I have social anxiety"

"That's not what it means."

"Social anxiety is different for everyone, Psychiatrist, pff yeah right."

"You're not going to be this rude."

"And you're an asshole. I'm going to dads."

"I will tell your mother about this." Mendel had his hand raised.

"She can't do much." Jason ducked and ran as Mendel's hand came down onto air.

Jason stood up and grabbed his backpack, it had been sitting by the door for three days now, in case of this. Mendel's a stupid asshole and Trina won't do anything. He's often come home to Marvin and Whizzer with a black eye, or dried blood pouring out of his nose. But CPS can't do anything about it since Trina won't call them and Jason won't let his aunts or Dads call them either, too sacred of getting taken away. He slid the bag over his shoulder and walked out the door, slipping a note under Cordelia and Charlotte's apartment door, telling them where he was. Jason started sprinting out of the complex when he hear the door open. Track really payed off. Jason ran down to the bus stop outside of the complex and waited. Only five minutes until the next bus will come. Mendel's too slow for it. He saw the bus pulling up as Mendel ran out of the main door, a red face and a pissed look. Jason hopped on the bus and begged the driver to close the doors. He happily complied and started driving to the next stop. Jason pulled out his phone and opened messages. Texting Whizzer, 

ChessKing: Mendel almost slapped me, on the bus right now.

WeHateMendelClub: Good. Hot Chocolate, Movies, popcorn?

ChessKing: Please? I could use it.

ChessKing: Also anxiety meds. I'm shaking. Mendel almost made it on the bus.

ChessKing: I need to text Heather.

WeHateMendelClub: On it. 

Jason closed out of the chat with Whizzer and opened one with Heather. His girlfriend.

ChessKing: I'm gonna be at Marvin's for the rest of the week until I'm forced to go back to Trina's hellhole.

HeathyLevy: Oh, boo, I'm sorry. What happened?

ChessKing: I was sitting in my room and Mendel comes in and goes "I think you depression" and I go "No duh bitch. Also anxiety" and he's like "Be less fucking rude" and he almost slaps me, so I run out of there and get on the bus.

HeathyLevy: Want me to come over?

ChessKing: I'd like that. 20 min.

HeathyLevy: Got it. I'll be there.

Jason sighed. Heather Levin was the thing keeping him alive. Her red hair flowing, stopping mid back. Her brown turtle square glasses. Those freckles dotting her whole face, and her shoulders, and her back. They were adorable. She was 5'9", while Jason was only a bit taller at 5'11". They were both in band together. Heather played a bass clarinet, and Jason was a tuba. Jason was brought back to his thoughts when the bus suddenly stopped and Jason looked up. It was two streets away from Marvin and Whizzer's upstate New York place. Jason got off and started walking through the empty streets, surprising for 9:30. When Jason got close he sprinted the last few houses. Walking up the stairs of the complex, he found someone he didn't expect. Mendel. Mendel who had a car. Mendel who was going to beat him up. Mendel raised his hand to an already shaking Jason and smacked him. Right across the cheek. Jason didn't dare touch his face, it was already bloody, he knew that. But he didn't want to worsen it. Mendel kept slapping and punching and Jason stood there, taking it. When he heard small foot taps up the stairs of the complex. That he knew Mendel couldn't hear. When he saw the small face of Heather at the bottom of the row, when Mendel wasn't looking, mouthed "Text Whizzer." Heather nodded and ran down the stairs, not wanting to get in trouble with Mendel. Behind Mendel the door to the apartment opened. Whizzer stood there, tall, and scary. 

"Hello Mendel, I don't think you should be beating up my son. I've called CPS finally, and I will now hand cuff you to this pipe until they get here."

"What?! No! You can't do that!" 

"Too bad. I can. That's what you get for punching a minor. Heather sweetie? You can come up now." 

Heather bounded up the stairs and screamed when she saw Jason, covered in bruises and blood. She took him into the kitchen to clean him up, where Marvin was standing.

"Oh My God, Jason. Oh no."

"Mendel is still outside, Whizzer's waiting for CPS to show up."

"Thank you."

Marvin rushed outside and Jason could hear yelling. Heather came back with rubbing alcohol and wet rags. She cleaned his face up, and asked,

"Anything else baby?"

"Meds." Jason croaked out. Tired and trembling. Waiting for anxiety meds. The depression ones could help right now too.

Heather ran to grab the orange bottles and a glass of water for her boyfriend. When he had swallowed the pills, Heather led him to the couch and cuddled up inside of his warm body. A little spoon indeed. Jason kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "I love you" He whispered in her ear. "I love you too." she whispered back, cuddling up to him even more. Marvin came back inside and started making hot chocolate. His son and his girlfriend visited often, having personalized mugs for each of them. Marvin and Whizzer's were both painted with rainbow stripes. Jason's decorated in pink, a muted purple, and blue. Heather had pink, yellow and blue. Marvin put the cups of hot milk into a kettle on the stove, waiting for it to heat up. Putting small spoonfuls of cocoa and sugar in the cups. Whizzer came back in with a smile on his face. 

"Okay, people. Mendel is gone, and Jason you will have to testify with the rest of us, Heather, including you. That Jason was getting physically abused. We will now watch movies and eat popcorn until we explode."

"Good. Yes." Marvin stated from the kitchen where he was pouring milk into mugs. Whizzer walked over and put the popcorn in the microwave. When everyone had a bowl of popcorn and a mug of hot chocolate, Marvin turned on the movie of the night, "Sweeney Todd, the demon barber of Fleet st." Jason's favorite. A sucker for the classics. He munched on his popcorn, took a sip of the cocoa and gave his girlfriend a kiss. Finally safe.


	2. Chapter 2

The sixteen-year-old boy sat in front of Whizzer, hand on his chin and brain moving quickly. Whizzer had moved his pawn, and from mannerisms, Jason could tell which one he would move next, based on Jason's move. Jason moved the pawn on the most right and when Whizzer moved his two-spaced out pawn, Jason mentally fist-pumped. He had gotten it right, but his poker face was unmoving. Whizzer groaned when Jason moved another of his pawns and captured Whizzer's. 

"You've gotten better Whizzer."

"And you're the master."

"I've been playing since I was 9. I know your mannerisms and anything you do, I will win. Unless I let you win."

"See, you get scarily motionless during these. Heather, doesn't it get scary?" Whizzer asked Jason's girlfriend, Heather. Who was sitting on the couch.

"Not really, I've beat him before. But only because I'm equally good at chess, and I'm majoring in psychology. Again, learning mannerisms. Jase had a mental breakdown when I said 'checkmate' crying and everything." Heather replied, giggling at Whizzer's frustration.

"Heather. I have to be unbeaten. You can't tell him that I was crying because I lost a game of chess." Jason turned his head every so slowly.

"Sorry, baby. I had to. Trying to give Whizzer confidence. Right?" Heather apologized.

Marvin walked in from his office then. Asking what the two were doing. 

"It is incredibly obvious. Dad, we are playing a very competitive game of chess. I will win, and Whizzer will cry." 

"Okay. I will leave now. Heather? Tell me the results"

"Will do, Marvin" Heather complied.

"Thank you." Marvin slowly backed away, scared of his son. 

The game moved faster after that. Until Jason had Whizzer cornered. But Whizzer cam through. 

It was magic. For the first time in 4 years. Whizzer had won.

(Jason cried the rest of the night and didn't talk to Whizzer for three days.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas!

It was Christmas at Marvin and Whizzer's, Jason was staying permanently now, and Heather was there often. The Lesbians sometimes had Jason over, but today they had come over here. The excitement of Christmas had worn out over the years, and waking up early wasn't as common for the 17-year-old boy, but 9:30 was still pretty early. Jason woke up with his arm wrapped around Heather, who's parents had agreed for her to stay with him during Christmas break. Jason tapped Heather on the shoulder and she slowly opened her eyes and gave a little yawn, like a kitten. Then shielding her eyes with her forearm, hissing at how bright it was, the snow reflecting off of the sun and into Jason's room. She turned her full body into Jason's and gave him a full body hug. He rubbed her back, occasionally clawing his hands to scratch her back. 

"Babe, we gotta get up."

"No, Jase it's too bright."

"I'll close the curtains but you have to stand up."

"Can't you just carry me to the living room until your parents wake up?"

"I guess. But I'm going to need for you to get off first. So I can carry you in a more comfortable position."

"Fine." Heather groaned and released her hands from around his waist and sat up, eyes still closed. Jason stood up and stretched really quick before picking Heather up and carrying her like a koala. She clung around his neck and straddled her legs around his torso. One of his hands under legs and the other on her back for support, he walked to the living room, surprised to find Charlotte and Cordelia already up.

"Morning Jase, morning Heather." Charlotte greeted them.

"She's still really tired, begged to be carried so she wouldn't have to walk." Jason whispered to them.

"Ah, I see." Cordelia replied, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"So I guess we're just waiting for the dads?" Jason wondered.

"I guess so." Delia responded.

Whizzer walked in, yawning. Marvin trudging behind him. 

"Morning Jason, Koala, Delia and Charlotte." Whizzer laughed at Heather still clinging to a laying down Jason. 

Marvin took a turn to the kitchen and made coffee. He got out six mugs and gave them to each of the people in his living room. Heather wouldn't look up from her spot on Jason's chest so he just set it down on the floor beside them.

"Ok, we're going to start opening presents." Marvin announced.

Marvin picked out a present from under the tree, addressed to Jason. Who tried to move around Heather best he could. He tore off the wrapping paper and found a nice chess set. The old one he had was dinky and plastic and worn out. This one was wooden and gorgeous and Jason was speechless. He started crying and slowly saying "Thank you." in between tears. Marvin laughed and pulled out the next gift. To Heather from Jason. Jason pried his girlfriends claws off of him and set her down next to him on the couch. He gave her the gift. She opened and found a book on geology. Which was going to be her major in College. She squealed and immediately started flipping through it. Pointing out her favorite geodes. The next was from Heather to Jason. A small chess piece- a king -hung on a silver chain, and a matching one- a queen -on a gold chain. His and Hers matching chess necklaces. They went through all of the adult gifts. Whizzer got some wine, which he said he probably wouldn't need. Then they came to the last gift. A small envelope with "To Marvin from Whizzer" on it. Marvin picked it up, looked at Whizzer warily, who was smiling bright as the sun. Marvin slowly opened it and pulled out the papers. Gasping, he dropped it and started sobbing tears of joy. Whizzer hugged him and said "Do you like it?" 

"So much, baby" Marvin shook out. Jason, confused, picked up the paper and read it over. A certificate of adoption, for Harper Middleton. He was going to have a little sister.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, during donuts, I had just watched an episode of 'Sherlock Holmes' and I started writing as if they were British, so sorry if that part sounds weird. Just pretend they're British.

Jason woke from the bright sun streaming into his room. He sat up slowly and stretched. Yawning, he opened his eyes, and jumped at what he saw.

"JEsUs Christ, Heather! Stop doing that." He shrieked when he found his girlfriend sitting contently on the small sofa in his room. "You almost gave me a fucking heart attack."

"Marvin and Whizzer are gone, on their way to Buffalo right now. It's a six hour car ride and I know how jam packed you'll be when Harper arrives. I want to spend the day with you. No matter what we do. Julie has a dance competition later today and I told her I would try to go. Dot and Bunny will be there. We could meet Matthew afterwards for donuts at Peter Pan's when we're done. Instead, we could just hang out for a day. Go to Central Park and tale Whizzer's camera and show him the gorgeous pictures we got. Watch Steven Universe on your couch. I don't care baby. I just want to see you." Heather's long rant had finished and she came to a halt with a large intake of breath.

"That sounds wonderful Heather. Let me get dressed."

"Yeah, get up. Brush your teeth before kissing me." Heather stopped his lips as he leaned down.

"Ugh. Fine." 

"Thank you." 

Jason pulled on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, being surprisingly well built for a non-athletic teenage boy. A white tee shirt and a green bomber jacket. He slipped on his checkered high-top Vans and pulled on Heather's arm, so she would get up and go outside with him. 

"Hold on Jase, I have to get ready too. I haven't put in my piercings yet. Or shoes." 

She put on her blue Vans and started putting in her nostril stud and a labret. Her regular hoops into her ears and her hair tied up into a bun and she was ready to go. Jason grabbed Whizzer's camera and they both slipped out of the door and closed it. Jason slid a note under Charlotte and Cordelia's door, in case they had wanted to come over. They started heading to Central Park, admiring the gorgeous leaves in this October, stopping at one of the many, many Starbucks on the way. Jason had a London Fog Tea Latte, and Heather most excited to be a generic fall girl, got a Pumpkin Spice Latte. One of her favorites during the gorgeous season. They strated their walk to Central Park back up again and stopped by the Hans Christian Andersen memorial when they got there. Jason sat Heather down next to the statue of Hans and she pointed at the small bronze goose. Jason took a few pictures, getting the lighting just right; Heather looked beautiful. She sat down on the mushrooms next to Alice, seeming as if she was peeking over at the rabbit's watch, seeing what time it was. She posed more ways, and when she got down, had Jason take photos from behind, she walked along the pond side, while Jason stood afar and snapped pictures. They got quite a few more great ones before Jason put the camera away, so they could enjoy their walk. By then it had already been two hours, so they redirected themselves to the Broadway Dance Center on 45th st. They got there a bit before the program started, so Heather chatted herself up with Dot Nardoni and Bunny Doyne, who were equally as hyper. The lights went down and the first act on was Julie and a group of 5 other girls, around her age, performing a full on dance routine to "The Cell Block Tango" from 'Chicago', Julie performed as June, the woman who stabbed her husband 10 times. They were all incredible though. The next performance she was in was with a 10 year-old girl, later learning that her name was Kenzie, who was playing Glinda in the show, but Julie was Elphaba, and belted her heart out during "Defying Gravity", the last performance she was in was a contemporary piece for Dear Evan Hansen "Disappear". When the show was done, they went and congratulated Julie on her amazing performance, and Jason and Heather starting heading down to 'Peter Pan Donuts' Where they would meet Matthew, Jason's best friend, and have a little snack, it was only three more hours before Whizzer and Marvin got home with Harper. 

"So, Jason, how are you bud?" Mathew greeted them when they walked into the chocolate scented store.

"I'm doing well, Heather and I are going to meet my dad's in about three hours, they have my new little sister. She's about five, looks quite a bit like Heather, except she's a blonde, really cute though. Loves to cook and sing."

"That's wonderful Mate!"

"Thanks."

They had gotten their donuts and sat down to eat. After talking for a while, Heather had realized that it was only half an hour until Marvin, Whizzer, and Harper got home. Heather tugged on Jason’s shirt, pointed to the door, and started walking out. Jason apologized to Matthew, and raced after her. They both started sprinting to their apartment on 85th st. They finally got to the flat and found two people already sitting on the couch. Whizzer was in the kitchen, but Marvin and a little girl were sitting on the red sofa. Jason walked up to them and said:

“Hey, you’re Harper right?” the little girl agreed. “Great, I’m Jason, your big brother, this is my girlfriend Heather, and we’re so glad you could come stay with us!”

The girl smiled and gave him a big hug, “thank you Jason,” quiet words came out of her mouth.


End file.
